


Winter Romance (Mukuro Rokudo)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Did you hear?”“That’s twice! Isn’t Vindicare supposed to be a heavily guarded prison?”“Apparently not.”“What should we do?”“What if he comes for us?”
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Winter Romance (Mukuro Rokudo)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,371 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Mukuro ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Did you hear?”

“That’s twice! Isn’t Vindicare supposed to be a heavily guarded prison?”

“Apparently not.”

“What should we do?”

“What if he comes for _us_?”

Every mafia family in Italy was in a state of panic, knowing full well the power of the young illusionist. Whispers and rumors ripped through Italy like a raging fire, stirring up feelings of worry and fear in those that knew about the damage, the destruction, he had caused. Of course, being in Italy at the time, Dino caught wind of the rumors fairly easily. Being worried himself, he hopped onto a plane with Romario and headed to Japan to warn his little brother.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Dino sat at the kitchen table across from a bleary-eyed, half-asleep Tsunayoshi Sawada, who was barely able to catch what the blonde was saying. It was about ten minutes after one in the morning and Tsuna had been sound asleep in his bed. That was until a loud and urgent banging on the front door woke him up. Ignoring the pain in his face from connecting with the floor, Tsuna had jumped up and rushed – nearly tripping – down the stairs, trying to stop the noise before it woke up the whole house.

“Tsuna? Did you hear me?”

“Huh?” Tsuna blinked, rubbing the sleep from his half-lidded orbs.

“Dame-Tsuna, wake up!” Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna’s head, causing his face to slam into the kitchen table. He moved to sit on the back of his head, a serious expression on his face, “Is it true, Dino?”

“I’m not a hundred percent sure, but with the way the other families are acting… I’d say the chance is pretty high. Mukuro Rokudo already escaped Vindicare once, but was caught. Maybe he used that time to work out the details that would set him free for good. Either way, he’s perfectly capable.” Dino paused, chewing on his bottom lip, “Do you think he’ll come after Tsuna again?”

“…” Reborn was silent. No one knew what went through Mukuro’s mind, not even the all-knowing Reborn. “We’ll stay on guard, just in case.”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You walked down the street towards your apartment. In one hand was a steaming sticky bun that helped shield you from the cold. In your other hand was a white plastic bag holding drinks, snacks, and a pack of cigarettes. Your eyes were closed as you hummed happily without a care in the world. The night was quiet and peaceful, maybe a little _too_ quiet.

The sound of a trash can being knocked over and hitting the pavement made your happy expression drop, causing you to whip around in surprise. All you saw, however, was a stray cat running away from the fallen can.

 _‘A mafioso being scared by a stray cat. I think I’m losing my touch!’_ , you let out a puff of air, shaking your head before continuing down the deserted street toward your apartment.

“ _Kufufu_ ~”

The strange sound was faint, like it was far off, but echoed throughout the empty neighborhood. You froze mid-step, eyes wide and alert, searching the area for the source of the sound. After a few minutes passed without locating the source, you shook your head again and continued on. Was it just your imagination?

_‘Maybe I shouldn’t have let Gokudera talk me into watching Krampus last night’,_

Little did you know, a certain pineapple-haired male was watching you intently from the shadows, an amused smirk upon his lips and his red orb glowing under the pale moonlight. Mukuro was the snowy owl in the middle of the night, stalking his prey while waiting for the perfect chance to strike. You were the silvery mouse, scurrying along down the street with no knowledge of the predator that loomed over you.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You made it to your apartment without any further distractions. Flicking the light on and throwing the bag onto the couch, you let out an involuntary shiver at the temperature of the room; it felt like you had just entered Antarctica! The air in the room was not only freezing but heavy too, making it hard for you to breathe. Your limbs were heavy, weighed down, your head filled with fog.

Shaking your head, you managed to reach the thermostat, jacking it up as high as it would go. It clicked and knocked a few times from not being used for a while before finally kicking on, filling the room with warm air.

You rubbed your covered arms, glancing around the room with uneasy eyes. A strange feeling of being watched washed over you, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. That feeling was horrible when you were out in the open, but it was ten times worse being in an enclosed area.

 _‘You’re letting your mind run wild’_ , you told yourself, shaking your head before heading into the bathroom. Turning on the water so it could get hot, you began to strip the clothes off your body, letting them fall into a neat pile near the sink. Just as you stepped into the shower, the room grew cold again and the feeling of being watched returned, much stronger than before. You felt very uneasy, goosebumps erupting across your flesh.

Even with the thick shower curtain closed from end to end, the uneasiness lingered, but you tried to push that away and continue the shower. After rinsing the shampoo from your hair, you stepped out with a towel over your dripping locks. You stood in front of the sink, wiping the fog from the mirror before reaching for the toothbrush. When you looked back up, you saw Mukuro Rokudo in the mirror, his eyes shining while he licked his lips as if he were starving.

You gulped, whipping around with wide eyes, only to find no one there. Putting a shaky hand over your racing heart, you closed your eyes and took a few shaky breaths to try and calm your nerves. What was wrong with you tonight? You didn’t understand it.

“It must be bakadera,” you muttered to yourself, glaring at the toothbrush in your hand, “He’s driven me crazy!”

After finishing up in the bathroom without any more crazy feelings or interruptions, you returned to the bedroom, slipping into a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt before sliding under the covers. A good night’s sleep should put your mind at ease and, hopefully, bury the strange events that had occurred that night.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Your mind was hazy, clouded. You didn’t know where you were. Everything was black. There was no light, no sound, no _anything_. You turned in circles, trying to find a way out of the darkness, but it was as if you were walking in place. You attempted to call out, but your voice failed you. You couldn’t even hear your own thoughts.

Everything had been muted as if your life had been turned into a silent film.

Something caught your eye and you glanced over to the left, noticing a small speck of white light. Slowly, it grew and grew until it finally covered the darkness. It was so bright you had to shield your eyes. When the light faded and you cracked open your eyes, you found yourself in an unfamiliar place, vastly different from the darkness you had just left.

You stood at the base of a tall mountain. Trees towered toward the sky, their dark leaves covered in freshly fallen snow which glowed under the full moon. The ground beneath your feet was covered in snow up to the knee, making it hard to move. To your left, a few feet away, was a small wooden cabin. Red velvet curtains covered the windows, but you could see the flame of a candle flickering across them.

The wind blew, rustling the weighed down tree leaves. As your body registered the cold, it started to shiver. You hugged yourself in a futile attempt to keep warm, but you were only in a pair of thin pajamas, and it had to be at least minus thirty degrees. How had you fallen asleep in a nice warm bed, only to wake up standing at the base of a snowy mountain? Had you sleepwalked there? You had no history of doing so and the thought just seemed so crazy!

You slowly moved through the snow towards the cabin, feet feeling like blocks of ice through the thin, low cut socks. Just as you reached for the door handle, you froze.

_Hoot, hoot._

Glancing to your right, you noticed a large owl perched on a nearby tree, white in color, staring down at you. What stood out against the pure white coat was its oddly colored orbs; one a dark blue, while the other was a blood red. When the creature’s eyes met yours, it fluffed out its wings and hooted again.

The creature seemed familiar, but with your mind in such a haze, you couldn’t quite place it. A chill crept down your back.

Feeling a sense of urgency, you pushed the door open and bolted inside, shutting it quickly behind you. Warmth settled over your body almost instantly and a small sigh of content passed your lips.

 _‘My emotions feel like a rollercoaster right now, flip-flopping all over the place’,_ you frowned, letting your eyes scan the room.

The cabin had a welcoming, almost calming feel to it. On the right side of the cabin, against the wall, was a large fireplace that had been lit and was cackling happily. Velvety blood-red curtains covered each window and below them sat small tables. A red cloth had been set on each of them, and there were about three white roman candles flickering on each one. The same setup was on the table beside the bed that sat in the corner of the room, on the left side. The bedsheets were also blood-red in color.

There didn’t seem to be anyone around and, with your bones still frozen, you decided it wouldn’t hurt to take residence in the warm sheets. You approached the bed, the wooden floorboards creaking under your weight. You reached for the sheets when the door swung open. You heard the footsteps enter the cabin before the door was shut again, but your body was frozen in place, eyes wide in surprise.

The footsteps grew closer until you could feel a person behind you, could feel their breath on the back of your neck. It created goosebumps on your arms and you swallowed hard to try and stave off the fear. A familiar chuckle reached your ears but before you could react, the person’s arms were tight around your stomach, a chin resting on your shoulder.

“Welcome to my world, my little snowflake~” Mukuro spoke into your ear, his voice husky and low.

“M-Mukuro!” you tried to break free but the male’s grasp was far too strong, “Let go of me, you damned pineapple!”

“ _Kufufu_ ~ That’s not a very nice thing to say.” He chuckled, his tone mocking. His grip tightened and he moved to place a butterfly kiss on the back of your neck. He trailed a line of kisses up the side of your neck and jaw, but that wasn’t enough to satisfy the male’s hunger. Not even close.

One arm tightened its grip while his other reached up to grip your chin. Forcing you to look at Mukuro, he leaned in and claimed your lips as his own. You froze, eyes wide and face exploding with color. As Mukuro pulled away, you caught him off guard by smacking the back of your hand against his crotch, taking this as a chance to free yourself, but Mukuro wasn’t going to let his prey get away from him. He had been waiting far too long and had gone through hell and back to get to you. There was no way you were going to get away.

You tried to bolt toward the door but Mukuro was faster, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back to throw you onto the bed. Your face was bright red, glowing brighter when Mukuro crawled on top of you, straddling your waist. His hips pressed down roughly against yours, earning an involuntary groan, which you tried your best to bite back. The illusionist chuckled, leaning down and nipping at your neck. He bit softly at first before biting a bit rougher, not enough to draw blood, but more than enough to earn pleasureful groans from his new lover.

“Oh? Do you like that, my little snowflake?” Mukuro questioned, biting your ear as his hand slowly slid down your stomach, stopping at the hem of your pajama bottoms.

“O-Of course not! G-Get off of me, damn it!” You attempted to growl as you pushed at the male’s chest, but it came out as more of a whimper than anything.

“Hmm? Are you sure about that?” Mukuro purred, sliding his hand up and down your stomach, drawing patterns across your skin.

Your lips parted to say that you were sure, but the words didn’t come. You’d be lying to yourself if you said that you didn’t find the man attractive, that you hadn’t fantasized about him the last time he was around.

“Y/N,” hearing him say your name sent shivers down your spine. You loved the way he said your name. “You now belong to me, _kufufu_ ~”

“Wait, what – ” your words slurred as everything around you began to fade and the last thing you heard was Mukuro’s strange laughter.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Your eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling of your bedroom. You remembered everything clearly, from the scents to the feeling of his hands on your body. Had it really only just been a dream?

Your heart skipped a beat as you remembered how warm his hands had been, the butterflies that had erupted inside your stomach. You rolled over to face the wall your bed sat against, pulling the covers up to your nose.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

After you finally fell back asleep, Mukuro stepped out from the shadows, standing over your sleeping form. He watched you for a few moments before smirking, his lips brushing your ear.

“Sweet dreams, my little snowflake. _Kufufu_ ~”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
